A Little Love Called Crazy !
by mikyou2
Summary: Langsung baca aja ya, Kaihun, Krishun, Taohun, Hanhun, Chanhun, allxSehun


Author: Mikyou

Cast: Oh Sehun as Cho Sehun, Wu Yi Fan as Cho Yi Fan aka Kris, Kim Jongin

Other Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Tao, Luhan, Chanyeol and other EXO member

Main Pair: Kaihun, Sekai, Kai x Sehun

Slight Pair: Hanhun, Taohun, Chanhun, Kyumin. Crack Pair !

Genre: Belum bisa dipastikan, bisa jadi Angst bisa jadi Fluff ("-,-)

Disclaimer: Sehun miliku, Kai milik Jongin, Jongin milik Kai (?) yang lain milik Tuhan

**WARNING**! This is **YAOI**! Yang tidak suka Yaoi silahkan menyingkir dan cari FF lain! Yang suka Yaoi silahkan merapat bareng Suho (?).

Ini FF yaoi pertama author, jadi mohon maaf atas berbagai macam khilaf dan typo nya. RCL sangat disarankan tapi tidak dipaksakan. Paling-paling kalau nggak RCL ku laporin Lee Soo Man (?) #abaikan. Smut? Eeeuum jangan maksa saya untuk buat itu, nggak janji bisa buat semacam itu. Author masih polos O_O Tapi nggak tahu juga sih kalau tiba-tiba muncul ide pervert itu. Pair bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu kecuali kalau Tao menghentikan waktunya .

.

.

.

Sehun Pov

Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan malas menuruni anak-anak tangga. Beberapa kali aku menguap sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Jangan heran jika hari ini aku sangat tidak bersemangat, bagaimana tidak ini adalah dari kedua ku di EXO High School. Ya, hari kedua karena hari pertama kemarin hanya di isi oleh kegiatan-kegiatan tidak penting untuk siswa baru.

Baru saja aku melangkah menuju dapur ketika tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk bertubuh tinggi dan bersurai pirang mendorongku. Hampir saja aku terjatuh dibuat makhluk itu. Ku alihkan pandanganku dan menatapnya sebal.

"Hehe mian, kau manghalangi jalanku." Ia hanya membalas tatapan kesal ku dengan senyuman tanpa dosa.

"Aigoo, Sehun-ah. Kenapa kau masih berantakan begitu?" suara yang sangat tak asing bagiku membuyarkan rasa sebalku.

"Aku mau makan dulu eomma, sebelum dia menghabiskan semua makananku!" Aku melirik pada makhluk yang sudah duduk manis di depan meja makan itu.

Tapi sepertinya ia tak menghiraukanku. Baiklah, itu membuatku semakin kesal. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan tanpa tunggu aba-aba segera ku acak-acak surai pirangnya dan sebenarnya dengan sedikit menjambaknya.

"Ya! Sehun-ah hentikan! Ya!" ia berteriak kesakitan dan itu membuatku lega.

"Sehun jangan ganggu hyungmu!" ujar eomma yang membuatku segera melepaskan tanganku sejujurnya karena aku memang sudah puas melihatnya meringis kesakitan begitu.

"Wah ternyata anak-anak appa sudah berkumpul ya. Kompak sekali kalian." Appa tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana sedangkan eomma hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya. Yang benar saja, kompak dari mana.

"Dan- oh Sehun, kau belum mandi? Bagaimana bisa kau sarapan sebelum menggosok gigi? Aigoo jorok sekali kau? Cepat mandi dulu baru sarapan!" lagi-lagi omelan membosankan yang ku dapat, huh benar-benar membosankan. Sehun… Sehun… hidupmu selalu tak lepas dari kata 'Bosan'.

"Tapi appa, aku sangat lapar. Bagaimana kalau aku pingsan di kamar mandi? Kau tega membiarkan anakmu yang manis ini pingsan?" kataku mencoba memelas.

"Bukan masalah, aku bisa menyuruh Kris untuk menggendongmu." Jawaban macam apa itu?

Sedangkan makhluk yang disebut namanya itu hanya menahan tawa. Hei! Tidak ada yang lucu di sini!

"Kenapa kau malah melamun? Kau mau turun atau tidak?" aku tersentak mendengarnya.

Memang benar aku sedang melamun sampai tak menyadari mobil Kris hyung sudah terpakir di depan sekolah. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali yang sedang ku pikirkan. Seperti bagaimana cara mendapat teman baru, bagaimana jika aku tak punya teman atau bagaimana jika aku tak bisa menyesuaikan diri. Aaahh, ini membuatku hampir gila. Terdengar sepele memang tapi ini pertama kalinya bagiku masuk sekolah khusus namja. Jadi wajar jika aku sangat gugup. Tapi tak apalah, toh Kris hyung juga sekolah di sini, setidaknya aku masih punya dia jika aku tak dapat teman nanti.

Aku berjalan sedikit ragu, membiarkan hyung ku berjalan lebih dulu jauh di depan. Ku akui sejak kemarin aku sudah menemui banyak namja tampan dan cantik di sini. Tapi satu-satu yang ku kenal di sekolah ini hanyalah hyung ku sendiri. Bukannya aku anti social hanya saja aku masih kurang nyaman.

"Hei lihat dia cantik." Aish suara-suara itu lagi, meski mereka tampan tapi banyak juga yang genit.

"Neomu yeppo."

"Hai, anak kelas satu ya?" tiga orang siswa tiba-tiba menghadang jalanku ketika aku berjalan melewati lorong sekolah yang sepi.

"Minggir." Kataku sedikit menggertak.

Bukannya menyingkir mereka justru mendorongku hingga punggungku membentur dinding. Salah satu dari mereka yang berwajah paling seram tiba-tiba mencengkram tanganku kuat membuatku tak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Kalian mau apa? Lepas!" Aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku, tapi itu sia-sia ia justru semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya.

Perlahan-lahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Dapat ku rasakan hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Ku pejamkan mataku erat bersiap menerima apa pun yang terjadi.

1 detik … masih ku rasakan hembusan nafasnya.

2 detik … ku rasakan ujung hidung kami saling bersentuhan.

Hei apa-apaan ini! Ini masih pagi dan nasibku sudah seperti ini. Malangnya kau Cho Sehun.

3 detik … tiba-tiba cengkraman tangannya terlepas tapi aku masih belum berani membuka mata.

4 detik … sebuah tangan lagi-lagi mencengkramku, tapi kali ini lebih lembut dan terasa tidak asing.

"Gwenchana?" suara itu, suara khawatir yang sering ku dengar.

Perlahan-lahan ku buka mataku untuk melihat sosok itu. Akhirnya. Kakiku terasa sangat lemas kalau saja ia tak menahan tubuhku aku yakin aku sudah ambruk saat ini juga.

"Hyung." Ujarku lemah lalu memeluk lengannya erat berharap ia tak meninggalkanku lagi.

Namja berwajah seram dan temannya itu masih berdiri di sana menatapku intens dengan smirk yang membuatku semakin lemas ketakutan.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat? Sekali lagi kau berani menyentuhnya, jangan harap kau masih baik-baik saja." Kata Kris hyung dengan tatapan dingin.

Ya, hyung ku ini memang selalu datang tepat waktu. Meski kadang ia menyebalkan tapi tak terhitung berapa kali ia menyelamatkanku. Terlebih dengan tampang seram dan dinginnya itu. Terkadang ia tak perlu berkelahi hanya menatap musuhnya tajam kemudian mereka akan lari.

Namja menyeramkan itu berjalan menjauh tanpa melepaskan matanya dari ku. Smirknya semakin melebar membuatku merinding.

Author Pov

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kris sambil menyibak poni Sehun, mengusap lembut keringat dingin yang membasahinya.

"Ne, gwenchana hyung. Lima menit lagi kelas di mulai, ayo keluar dari sini." Jawab Sehun kemudian berusaha berdiri dari ranjang.

Kris langsung membawa Sehun ke ruang kesehatan setelah kejadian tadi. Ia cukup khawatir melihat adiknya lemas dan gemetar.

"Kau bisa istirahat di sini dulu Sehunnie." Kata Kris melihat wajah Sehun yang masih pucat.

"Aku tak ingin melewatkan kelas pertamaku hyung. Kajja!" dengan sigap Sehun berdiri meyakinkan ia baik-baik saja.

Tiga jam pelajaran terasa seperti sembilan jam bagi Sehun. Belum lagi masih terbayang dengan namja seram tadi. Ia sendiri tak yakin apa saja pelajaran yang nyantol(?) di otaknya. Saking sibuknya dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sehun bahkan tak menyadari jika ia tidak duduk sendiri. Teman sebangkunya yang bahkan belum ia sapa sejak tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kim Jongin, bisakah kau berhenti memperhatikan Sehun dan focus ke pelajaran?" tegur Lee Songsaenim membuat siswa lain reflek menoleh ke arahnya.

Tapi anehnya Sehun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang jauh. Namja bernama Jongin itu hanya terseyum merespon gurunya yang sudah melotot. Namun hanya beberapa detik setelah Lee Songsaenim mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia menatap Sehun lagi seakan merasa sangat nyaman.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba begitu bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Sehun yang masih melamun kaget.

"Kau bahkan tidak menyadari aku ada di sampingmu kan. Ah, lupakan. Kim Jongin imnida." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya tak lupa disertai senyuman manis andalannya.

"Se-Sehun. Cho Sehun." Dengan canggung Sehun membalas uluran tangannya.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Lee Songsaenim sudah memanggil namamu tadi."

"Lee- Lee songsaenim?" Sehun yang masih blank hanya melongo bingung.

"Hahaha ternyata benar kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu sampai tak mengenali Lee Songsaenim. Itu guru matematika kita." Jongin menunjuk lelaki berkaca mata yang baru saja akan pergi dari depan kelas.

"O-oh, hahaha" Sehun hanya bisa tertawa garing dan merutuki betapa bodohnya ia.

"Kau orang mana? Wajahmu terlihat blasteran." Tanya Jongin masih tak melepaskan matanya dari wajah Sehun.

"Kakekku dari appa orang Canada dan Nenekku dari eomma orang China. Jadi ya seperti inilah hasilnya." Sehun merasa mulai nyaman dengan Jongin, selain itu ia rasa Jongin sangat manis apalagi saat tersenyum.

"Sehunnie!" baru saja Jongin akan bicara tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghalanginya.

Seorang lelaki berwajah sangat tampan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kris masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi, tentu saja karena ini jam istirahat. Beberapa pasang mata langsung menatap kagum dan beberapa lagi berbisik-bisik. Meskipun masih siswa baru beberapa dari mereka tentu sudah menganal sosok Kris yang merupakan idola sekolah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris begitu sampai di depan meja dongsaengnya.

"Aigoo harus berapa kali ku katakan aku baik-baik saja hyung." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Mianhe, aku hanya khawatir. Kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Kris menggandeng tangan Sehun.

"Jongin-ah, kau mau ikut?" Sehun beralih pada Jongin yang justru tengah mematung, entah karena apa.

Mendengar nama Jongin disebut Kris reflek mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang lelaki berkulit tan yang duduk di samping Sehun. Saat itu juga jantungnya seakan ditusuk sebilah pedang samurai. Orang itu sangatlah tidak asing baginya. Tentu saja, Kris tahu betul siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Ia mulai menegang, giginya bergeretak menahan emosi yang siap meledak. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri hanya terdiam dan menatap Kris tajam. Seyum manis yang selalu ia tampilkan memudar begitu saja.

"Kajja!" Sebelum Sehun menjawab Kris sudah menarik dulu tangannya sedikit kasar dan membawanya pergi ke kantin.

.

.

"Hyung, kenapa kau meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja?" tanya Sehun sambil melahap makanannya.

"…"

"Hyung? Waeyo?"

"…" masih tak ada jawaban, Kris hanya diam dan menatap makanannya dengan tajam seakan ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Jauhi dia." Kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Kris kontan membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget.

"Mwo? Tapi kenapa? Jongin itu ramah dan kurasa dia orang baik."

"Ani, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Jauhi dia, dia orang jahat Hunnie."

Sehun hanya diam. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ia memang polos tapi ia tidak bodoh, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ada kilatan di mata hyung nya saat ia membicarakan Jongin. 'Apa mereka saling mengenal sebelumnya? Atau jangan-jangan Jongin itu mantan kekasihnya? Ah ani, ani! Tidak mungkin. Hyung belum pernah punya pacar. Bisa jadi dulu mereka sahabat lalu sekarang menjadi musuh karena memperebutkan seseorang? Semakin tidak mungkin, itu cerita pasaran di drama-drama.' Pikiran Sehun melayang-layang entah kemana memikirkan segala sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi anatara Jongin dan hyungnya.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam." Kata Kris seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sehun.

"Eh? Ti-tidak. Aku tidak berpikir. Aku hanya-" Sehun berusaha mengelak tapi belum selesai ia bicara, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya bungkam.

Kris mengikuti arah pandang Sehun dan menemukan sosok yang menurutnya memuakan itu. Tao sedang berjalan bersama gerombolannya, kedua manic hitamnya juga menatap Sehun. Bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan smirk andalannya. Beberapa teman-temannya pun ikut menyadari kehadiran Sehun dan langsung menggoda Sehun dari jauh dengan tatapan pervert mereka.

"Bukankah dia namja yang tadi pagi?" kata salah satu teman Tao.

"Ne, dan dia milik Huang Zi Tao." Gumam Tao pelan namun masih terdengar teman-temannya.

Wajah Sehun seketika pucat melihat namja itu, apalagi mengingat kejadian pagi tadi. Ia tak berani melihat Tao lama-lama, ia segera menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sedangkan Kris sendiri hanya menatap mereka lelah. Ia tahu betul siapa Huang Zi Tao, namja bermata panda itu takkan pernah terpengaruh oleh death glarenya. Terlebih Tao jago bela diri jadi bukan hal yang mudah untuk berkelahi dengannya.

Setelah puas memandangi namja berkulit seputih susu itu, Tao hanya berjalan pergi dengan smirk yang masih menempel di bibirnya.

"Kita mencari kemana-mana, ternyata kau di sini." Ujar seorang namja bermata bulat menepuk pundak Kris.

"Hehe, mian. Aku lupa memberitahu kalian. Tadi aku buru-buru." Jawab Kris sambil menggeser posisi duduknya agar teman-temannya bisa duduk.

"Hei, siapa ini? Kenapa kau menunduk begitu anak manis? Apa monster ini mengganggumu?" tanya namja yang berwajah baby face.

Merasakan keramaian di sekitarnya, Sehun langsung mendongakan kepalanya. Ia terkejut saat mendapati dua orang asing di depannya. Seorang namja berwajah baby face dan seorang lagi namja berambut merah dan cantik namun tetap terlihat sisi maskulinnya. Sedang namja yang bermata bulat itu sudah tidak asing untuknya, Kyungsoo. Ia teman Kris yang sering datang ke rumah.

"Wah kau lebih menggemaskan dari Luhan." Kata namja baby face itu sambil mencubit pipi Sehun.

"Baekki, kau membuatnya tak nyaman." Kata namja yang berambut merah sambil menepis tangan namja baby face.

"Mian, oh ya aku Byun Baekhyun. Kau boleh memanggilku Baekhyun. Dan ini Xi Luhan, seperti Kris dia keturunan Cina juga." Namja baby face bernama Baekhyun itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan namja berambut merah.

Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Namja bernama Luhan itu seketika mematung melihatnya tersenyum tak sedikit pun ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun, membuat Sehun merasa tak nyaman.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa kau diam saja? Apa aku juga harus memperkenalkanmu?" tanya Baekhyun sedang Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng kemudian meminum minuman Kris.

"Luhan, sekarang giliranmu yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Aku tahu kau terpesona tapi berhentilah memandangnya." Bisik Baekhyun tapi tak dihiraukan Luhan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan yang kini sudah duduk di samping Sehun tanpa melepaskan matanya.

"Cho Sehun imnida." Sehun memperkenalkan diri malu-malu.

"Oh jadi namamu Sehun. Nama yang bagus. Aku menyukainya. Cho Se-" Luhan berkata lembut tapi kemudian terhenti ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

Baekhyun dan Luhan menatap Kris dan Sehun bergantian dengan tatapan horror. Mulut mereka berkomat-kamit seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak kunjung terucap.

"C-cho? K-ka-kau? K-kris? OMO!" Luhan berkata terbata-bata.

"Tidak mungkin! Andwe! Katakan jika itu salah!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris sambil memeluk Sehun seperti melindunginya dari serangan makhluk buas.

Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkah teman-temannya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah bagaimana bisa ia punya teman unik seperti mereka.

Kris menghela nafas berat."Dia adikku. Wae?" katanya seolah menantang berkelahi.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kalian saudara tiri? Astaga lihatlah, Sehun terlihat begitu manis dan polos sedangkan kau-" Bakhyun berhenti sesaat ketika mendapatkan glare dari Kris.

"Seperti Hulk." Lanjut Luhan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ya! Apa kau bilang? Hulk?! Apa aku terlihat hijau?" bentak Kris membuat keributan di kantin.

"Tidak hijau sih. Tapi menyeramkannya itu lho." Luhan tak terpengaruh sedikit pun dengan tatapan mematikan Kris, ia sudah terbiasa.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya pada kami?" tanya Baekhyun sesaat setelah suasana mulai tenang.

"Karena aku tahu kalian akan bersikap seperti tadi." Kris menjawabnya dengan cuek. "Dan Luhan, berhentilah melihatnya seperti itu. Kau menakuti adikku!"

"Nanti." Luhan justru tersenyum masih menikmati pemandangan di depannya.

Sekarang Luhan mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak pernah mau mengunjungi rumah Kris. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia terlalu malas karena rumahnya dan Kris terpaut jarak yang jauh. Tapi kalau saja ia tahu Kris punya adik seperti Sehun, ia pasti rela menempuh ribuan mil hanya untuk menemui Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali ke kalas dengan langkah malas. Di kelas Jongin masih duduk di bangkunya sambil menundukan kepala. Sehun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jongin-ah, maafkan ulah hyungku tadi. Terkadang ia memang suka seenaknya sendiri." Tak ada jawaban dari Jongin.

"Jongin-ah."

"…"

"Kim Jongin!"

"…" Jongin masih tak menjawab.

Sehun khawatir, bagaimana kalau Jongin marah dan tak mau lagi bicara dengannya selamanya? Atau mungkin Jongin sedan menangis karenanya? Ia menundukan badannya agar bisa melihat wajah Jongin, hanya sekedar mengecek Jongin marah atau menangis. Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan namja berkulit tan itu.

Sehun menghela nafas, antara lega dan kesal karena Jongin sejak tadi ternyata tertidur pulas. Bukannya segera mengangkat wajahnya, Sehun justru masih menikmati posisinya. Matanya menyapu setiap lekuk waja namja di hadapannya, mata, idung, pipi dan bibir Jongin yang sexy.

'Gleg' Sehun menelan salivanya, berusaha menguasai nafsunya.

"Eeumhh." Jongin bergumam dan tba-tiba membuka matanya.

Sehun hanya mematung, ia mati kutu dengan posisinya saat ini yang seperti akan mencuri ciuman orang. Sedangkan Jongin terlihat tenang dan tersenyum kemudian menegakan badan Sehun.

"E-eh mi-mian, jangan salah paham. Aku hanya- eum, aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau menunduk terus." Sehun berusaha menjelaskan agar tak terlihat konyol.

Jongin kembali tersenyum dengan tingkah Sehun. Ia mengangkat tangannya, meletakan telapak tangannya ke atas rambut Sehun kemudian mengacak surai itu pelan.

'Deg' jantung Sehun berdetak sangat cepat ketika Jongin menyentuhnya. Ia kembali mematung dan membiarkan rona merah di wajahnya terlihat begitu saja oleh Jongin.

TBC . ?

FF ini sebenarnya sudah pernah di aploud diblog mikyou, tapi lama nggak di update trus mikyou taru di sini deh, tapi tenang saja chingudeul bakalan mikyou uploud kok. Tapi nggak tau kapan #eh? bercanda, diuploud secepatnya! Cayoooo


End file.
